Toy Soldiers
Toy Soldiers is one of the shops found in Soldier's Field along Main Street as a outfitters for "Pint-Sized Patriots". It stands right next to the Carousel. History Zachary Hale Comstock knew that the best way to win people's allegiance was to indoctrinate them while they were young. It was with this idea that he built Soldier's Field: a carnival of delights in which Nationalism was spread through games, rides, and history lessons. The shops and services within Soldier's Field were intended to help spread this through their products; thus, Toy Soldiers was set up to sell pro-Founder toys, games, and gifts. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive on Main Street and take some time to look around the different spots on the boardwalk. In Toy Soldiers, the store's biggest seller is the Songbird plush toy. Other things such as pennants from the Columbian Flag Company, model trains, pop guns, and a toy version of the Motorized Patriot are also popular. When Elizabeth walks near the larger plush toy of Songbird, it will activate, saying "The true patriot has nothing to fear from the Songbird". Between the two statues of Duke and Dimwit on the far wall is a working replica of the Vox Heater. Reaching for it will prompt a choice to take it or leave it, while being warned by the guard. If Booker steals from the Cash Register or takes the Heater replica, not only will the shopkeeper turn hostile, but several police officers will also join in the fight. To one side is a barred door powered by Shock Jockey. Its crystals have evaporated, requiring another recharging boost. After obtaining the Vigor in the Hall of Heroes, Booker and Elizabeth can return here to open the door. Inside can be found some supplies and a Gear. New Discoveries Gear *One random Gear - Behind a gate that requires Shock Jockey to open. Gallery Concept Art and Pre-Launch Images BioI Early Toy Shop Concept.jpg|''Early concept art for a toy store by Chad King, likely developed into Toy Soldiers.'' Other-boardwalklitho-thm-04.jpg|''Concept art for Toy Soldiers.'' Geppetto's Village.png|''An early version of the store from when it was called Geppetto's Village.'' Harper's Grocery Demo Prototype 1.jpg|''Early renderings of Geppetto's Village next to a Harper's Grocery. Harper's Grocery Demo Prototype 3.jpg Harper's Grocery Demo Prototype 4.jpg Pre-Launch Toy Soldiers.jpg|''An early version of Toy Soldiers.'' In-Game Images BioShock Infinite - Soldier's Field - Toy Soldiers songbird toy f0808.png|''A Songbird plush toy.'' BioShock Infinite - Soldier's Field - Toy Soldiers heater replica f0809.png|''The Heater replica guarded by a policeman.'' Billboard Fat TIN SOLDIERS DIFF.png|''Tin Soldiers sale advertisement.'' Bugs / Glitches * While the entrance is closed and while riding the Sky-Line, the player can actually enter the store by jumping off extremely close to the gate. By doing so, the player will enter the store without opening the gate, which now only contains the Shock Jockey device. The barred door is also gone and the windows in the back room are just holes (from which the player can jump out of). Attempting to exit by lifting the gate will function normally, except for the fact that you will still be in the store, only in its normal state. This will not happen for the Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe, as the collision for the gate is correct. Behind the Scenes *Ammunition for "Heater replica" is not purchasable in Dollar Bill machines and is only obtainable through Elizabeth. **If the player still has the weapon when dropped off in the Finkton Docks by Daisy Fitzroy, the weapon will disappear. A new secondary weapon must be chosen. *The song playing in the store is listed in the credits as "Toy Polka", composed by Jim Bonney. *While not given a name in game, the Shop Owner's sound files call him "Geppeto". This would seem to be from the time when the store was called "Geppetto's Village". It is unknown if there is a connection between Geppeto and the Mad Toymaker. it:Toy Soldiers Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Soldier's Field